Gun Good (Blaster)
"We fight, for the Republic!" - Gun Good to his supiriors in a meeting. Offical Description Gun Good is a Republic clone General in service to the Galactic Republic. He was born on Kamino 32 BBY, and lived to be thirty-five years old. He was killed by Darth Vader in 3.5 ABY. Gun also perfers to go by the name Blaster. His clone number is CG-G0U-PN1-G0OD. Cwagungood 00:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Origin Gun was a clone of the bounty hunter called Jango Fett. He was first trained on Kamino then in the Jedi Temple. He became a great Jedi, clone, and friend to Steve Striker. Cwagungood 00:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Gun Good's Training Gun was trained and mastered the blaster much sooner than any other of his clone brothers. The Jedi High Council saw fit to train him in the arts of a lightsaber as well. Gun was trained by two of the greatest Jedi Knights in the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was soon able to use the Force just like the other Jedi Masters could. After he mastered the arts of a lightsaber, blaster, and the Force, Gun was sent off to Jedi Master Steve Striker, for the first Battle of Geonosis. Cwagungood 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The First Battle of Geonosis Before the Republic knew of their clone army, there was an assassination atempt on Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. Obi-Wan Kenobi followed the bounty hunter Jango Fett to Kamino where he learned of the clone army which was created to serve the Jedi. After tracking the bounty hunter to Geonosis, Kenobi was captured by former Jedi, Count Dooku. Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala attempted a rescue, but were also caught. So the Jedi Council launched a full scale invasion to rescue the Jedi and capture Dooku. Jedi Master Mace Windu led the assault on the surface, while Jedi Master Steve Striker led the space battle. Gun was part of Striker's leigon unit. They became good friends. Steve led his battilion to destroy the Separatist flagship, but the Federation Starships escaped, along with, Count Dooku, who was able to deliver plans of the Death Star to his Master, Darth Sidious, on Coruscant. The Separatist Alliance was created and the Clone Wars had begun. Cwagungood 02:55, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Fighting with Steve Gun Good faught alongside Master Striker for quite some time. Here are some of the battles he was in. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Battle of Atraken In the beggining year of the Clone Wars Master Striker and Gun were sent to take over the Separatist controlled world of Atraken. But the droids unleashed a deadly gas which killed many of Steve's forces. Both Steve and Gun had to wear masks while inside the Separatist base. After eleven months of fierce and ruthless battle, Steve and his leigon had claimed Atraken for the Republic. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Battle of Cartao After capturing Atraken, Gun and Steve were given a new assignment. They must capture another Separatist world, Cartao. Steve's old master, Halo Awsomeness was there with him and was impressed with Gun's skill and strength. After breaking through the blockade, Gun led the space battle while Steve and Halo dueled the dangerous Tok Ashel. The battle was won and Cartao belonged to the Republic. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Defeat at Parien II 4 Gun and his battillion had grwon strong. Now it was time for thier true test. A new threat had been unleashed: General Grievous! Count Dooku sent him to gain control of Parein II 4. Gun and Steve along with three other Jedi led the attack to stop Grievous. While Gun's forces attacked the droids, the other Jedi pursued the General. One Jedi was killed. Another wounded. Steve and the Jedi called Tyneir Renz were the only Jedi that survived. The Jedi, Gun, and their forces soon had to retreat. The system was left under control of the Separatists. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Duel over Duro After the loss of Parein II 4, Gun's squad was back on the frontlines and Steve was back with his old master, Halo. Their assignment: travel to Duro and free the Duros from Grievous' rath. Bounty hunter, Cad Bane, agreed to help protect his homeworld from the Separatists. The Republic was able to break through the blockade, but another Separatist droid fleet was on its way, led by Grievous. Grievous destoyed the Republic fleet with no mercy. Gun, Steve, Halo, and some of their forces crash landed on the planet in an escape pod. They were greeted by Bane who helped Gun battle the droids on the surface below. Steve and Halo went after Grievous. Two Jedi went in alive, but only one Jedi came out alive. Jedi Master Halo Awsomeness was killed by the blade of General Grievous. Mourning the loss of his Master, Steve was growing a little darker. Gun tried to calm him down and eventually Steve came to his senses. They had to call a Republic rescue team led by Obi-Wan Kenobi to get them off that rock. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Dueling Bane Since bounty hunters don't work for free, Bane was expecting to get paid by the Republic, but no. Steve and Gun explained that money can lead to the dark side, but Bane didn't care. After a brief battle with Bane, he escaped and went to Count Dooku for help in defeating the Jedi. Bane left Gun with a flesh wound but he would survive. Cwagungood 15:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Jedi Master Brandon Nicholas After the many fierce battles, Gun and Steve met Jedi Master Brandon Nicholas. While Brandon was a popular Jedi, he had a tint of darkness in him. Gun and Steve kept a close eye on him. But they soon all became good friends. Cwagungood 15:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Battle of Tibrin Soon after meeting Brandon, Steve was assigned a padawan, Jek Shieldbeamer. While Steve was back at the Jedi Temple training his apprentice, Brandon was in command of Steve's squad. While Brandon was not as experienced as Steve, he was a good general. All of the clones respected him. They were given an assignment to go to the Tibrin system to help the native Ishi Tib to realign with the Republic. The Ishi Tib dictator, Suribran Tu, was good friends with the Jedi but Count Dooku heard of the news and killed Tu in cold blood. Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker, along with their battilions, were sent there to aid Gun and Brandon. Clone Captain Rex, Clone Commander Cody, and Clone General Gun (Blaster) got along just fine. After intense battle, the Separatists gained control of the world and Tibrin joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS). When Gun returned to the temple, he got news that Steve's padawan, Jek Shildbeamer was killed. This was the second time Steve lost someone he was close to. Gun and Brandon comforted him. In about a month or so Steve got over it. It was time to put his past behind him. Cwagungood 19:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The First Battle of Christophsis Gun also helped Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in the First Battle of Christophsis led by Separatist leader Whorm Loathsom. While the Republic held out the first strike, the battle was far from over. The Republic needed backup. They soon got it. A Republic gunship landed with a suprise for Anakin. It was his new Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano. Soon the Separatists attempted another strike to take over the Republic forces. Anakin and Ahsoka sneaked in behind enemy lines to plant explosives to blow up the Separatist's shield generator, which protected most of their troops. Obi-Wan surrendered to Loathsom's forces until the shield was down, then he defeated and captured Loathsom. General Gun, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex, defeated the rest of the droids. Loathsom would escape capture, then rally with Asajj Ventress for the Second Battle of Christophsis. Cwagungood 20:07, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The Battle of Teth Imedeately after the First Battle of Christophsis, Anakin and Ahsoka were assigned to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son, Rota, from a Separatist castle on Teth. Asajj Ventress was leading the assault, while Confederate leader, Count Dooku traveled across the galaxy to Tattoine and negotiate a treaty with the Hutts. Dooku lied and said that the Jedi had captured his son and were attempting a fake rescue to throw Jabba off. Dooku offered aid if the Hutts joined the Separatists. Anakin rescued the Huttlet, faced Asajj, then escaped to Tatooine. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody, and Gun arrived to clean up the mess Anakin left behind. Gun and Cody dealt with the battle droids, while Obi-Wan faced Ventress. Ventress escaped. Gun and Cody defeated the droids, while Anakin brought Rota to Jabba, safe and sound. Cwagungood 20:07, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The Olanet Droid Factory Following the Battle of Teth, Gun met up with Steve to destroy a Separatist droid factory on Olanet. The battle was a little rough, but not to Steve and Gun, who managed to planet explosives around the factory, burying it, along with any evidence as to who was in charge of the factory. Cwagungood 00:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) The Battle of Skor II After the successful victory on Olanet, Steve and Gun went along with Jedi Master Mace Windu and Commander Cody to the planet of Skor II to assist the natives. Droids began marching, but the Republic struck back, swiftly. After the battle was won, the natives created statues of the Republican heros and honnor the ones that had fallen. Cwagungood 00:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Destroy Malevolence Soon, General Grievous and Count Dooku had unleashed a fierce Separatist battle ship, Malevolence to destroy Republic fleets in a matter of minutes. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, his padawan Ahoska Tano, and Jedi Master Plo Koon nearly escaped the trap. Anakin was preparing an air strike to destroy the Malevolence and Grievous. While Anakin, Plo, and Ahsoka were leading the air strike, Steve and Gun followed close behind. Soon after disabling the ship's ion cannon, Steve and Gun flew to the medical station nearby, refueled, then returned to Coruscant, and left Obi-Wan's fleet do the rest of the job. Cwagungood 19:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Battle of Bothauwi Steve, Anakin, Ahsoka, Gun, and Rex were deployed to stop General Grievous from advancing on the surface of Bothauwi. Steve and Anakin led the air strike, while Gun and Rex were deploying AT-AT's on the surface of an asteroid nearby. Steve fell back and let Anakin take the lead. Steve reminded Anakin of the AT_AT's on the asteroid and decided to fire upon Grievous' command ship, but he escaped in his fighter. After Anakin returuned to the Republic Cruiser, he noticed that his Astromech droid, R2-D2, had gone missing. He was being held captive and was on his way to General Grievous. Anakin attmpted a rescue mission while Steve and Gun returned to the temple. He eventually got R2 back. Cwagungood 00:55, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Time at the Temple While the clones are in combat most of their lives, every clone must also take some time away from the battle field. Over the next few months, while Steve and Brandon were busy out on the frontlines commanding a new squadron, Gun took some time off and studied in the Jedi Temple. He also hanged out with friends and his other clone brothers. When Steve returned from his missions, he would tell Gun all about them. They remained in contact. Cwagungood 00:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) The Second Battle of Christophsis Droids had returned to Christophsis and Gun was to be in Anakin's strike force for the Second Battle of Christophsis. Caught in an ambush, Anakin and Obi-Wan rush to the Separatist outpost and find Asajj Ventress. While the Jedi are engaged, the clones were as well, Clone Sargent Slick was a traitor. Asajj had paid him money to be set free if he gave away the location of the Republic base. That explained the ambush ealier. Gun saw Slick running through the hallway, followed by Commander Cody and Captain Rex. When the Jedi returned, Slick was caught, but the battle was no where near finished. Over one thousand battle droids were on their way to the Republic base. While the Jedi, Gun, and their forces faught hard, the Separatists gained control of the planet. Cwagungood 19:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The Second Battle of Geonosis While Steve and Brandon were off on their own missions, Gun was chosen to take part in the Second Battle of Geonosis. Here are some details on the battle. Cwagungood 02:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Landing at Point Rain Gun led an air strike while trying to help and rescue Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi from a crashed Republic Gunship. He aided in the air strike while Anakin and Ki-Audi's forces helped rescue Kenobi from the gunship. Gun himself was shot down and joined Skywalker's forces to help destroy the rayshield guarding Poggle the Lesser's factory of doom. Cwagungood 02:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Weapons Factory While Jedi Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee try to destroy a Separatist Droid Factory, Gun aided Skywalker's forces into finding the missing padawans after they were buried beneath a pile of ruble. After the girls were found Gun went back to the Jedi Cruiser to rest before he was called upon again. Cwagungood 02:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Legacy of Terror Soon Skywalker, Kenobi, and Mundi called Gun to help them find the missing Jedi Master, Luminara Unduli. They traveled down into the catacombs below the surface where they found the Geonosian queen. After rescuing Luminara, capturing Poggle, and burying the queen, it was time to head back to Coruscant. Cwagungood 02:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Brain Invaders Before heading back to Coruscant, the padawans were chosen do diliver medical supplies to Master Kit Fisto. Gun went along to supervise. However some Geonosian brain worms got on the ship and infected the clones, Gun, and Barriss. Ahsoka was able to rupture the colling system and destroy the worms. Gun and Barriss were saved along with the other clone troopers. Cwagungood 02:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Die Dark Nebula!" - Gun to Master Steve. The Rebellion Against Dark Nebula After some time at the Temple, Gun was asked by one of his friends, Nom Hoverfloater, to help hunt down the evil Sith, Hutt, and bounty hunter known as Xalandra Nova. To Gun's suprise, Steve Striker and Brandon Nicholas were the leaders of this rebellion. Nova herself was a cyberbully on Clone Wars Adventures, untill one day her reputation became known as Dark Lord Mistress Xalandra Nova. The rebellion came together to defeat Nova. Master Striker was first in command, Brandon second, and Gun became their rightful third in command. Nova created a squad she called Nova Corporation which soon became known as Dark Nebula. The rebels and Sith faught. No side was willing to give up. Gun became tired of the war but he was a clone. He was still bread for following orders. While the rebellion did not defeat Nova she remains at large, hiding deep in the Outer Rim. Some believe Nova is gone and is to never again return. As people kept leaving the rebellion, Gun, Brandon, and Steve rallied to find more rebels for the fight, for they knew the war would not be over untill Nova was dead. It was not the Jedi way, but it was their only option. She was to powerful to be kept alive. As the rebellion grew weak, Steve, Brandon, and Gun finally had to give up. The Rebellion Against Dark Nebula was lost, and so was the war. Cwagungood 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The Third Battle of Christophsis During the rebellion, Steve and Gun also took part in the Third Battle of Christophsis. A Separatist blockade, led by Admiral Trench, was holding off the Republic fleet from gaining control of the planet. Anakin's forced held out, but had to retreat behind the moon. When Obi-Wan's fleet arived, he intoduced Anakin to a small stealth ship. Anakin was impressed by the size of the ship, because no ship that small usualy has a cloaking device. While Anakin's mission was to only deliver relief supplies to Senator Bail Organa on the suface below, Anakin was able to take out Trench, giving the Republic a chance to strike back. With the droids in chaos, Anakin sucessfully delivered the supplies, Steve and Gun led the air strike, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, teared apart the Separatist ships blockading the planet. When the blockade was broken, Steve and Gun went down on the surface to finish the job. Withen three days, Chrisophsis finally belonged to the Republic. Cwagungood 19:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Citadel Rescue Also during the Rebellion Against Dark Nebula, Gun and Steve were also called to help rescue Jedi Kights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, along with Ahsoka Tano, and their forces from the Citadel. While the other Jedi Masters landed on the surface, Steve and Gun held off the droids in space untill the other Jedi were rescued and were onboard the Republic Cruiser. The Nexus Route coordinates were in Republic hands and were safe. Cwagungood 03:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) The Three Day War Shortly after the rebellion, a new conflict arose. Brandon Nicholas was gaining more power and popularity. Steve thought he was corrupt, and therefore started another war. Gun didn't want to get involved and tried his best to prevent the two allies from battling. On the third day of the war, Steve challenged Brandon to a lightsaber duel. Steve won, and Brandon agreed to peace. This short war between the three friends is known as the Three Day War. Cwagungood 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The Return of Xalandra Nova Just a few days after the war with Brandon was over, Gun got a call from Master Ghostfire to return to the battle. It said that someone reported a sighting of Xalandra Nova. She had returned, but not as her usual self. Another character called Azula Zova arose. Gun and his allies came together again, to stop Zova and her evil ways of the Sith. Cwagungood 02:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) The End of a Rebellion After some research and investigating, the former rebellion has confirmed that Azula Zova isn't Xalandra Nova. While, they are two dangerous Sith, Nova is hiding in the Outer Rim and is to never be seen again. Zova owns her own star systems in her own empire, and pretty much stays out of the way of the former rebellion and the Republic. But Gun, Steve, Brandon, and Ghostfire continue to fight in the Clone Wars. Gun and Steve sense that the war will end soon, but in a bad way. Cwagungood 02:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Order 66 In 19 BBY, after the destruction of General Grievous, Anakin Skywalker was manipulated by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Skywalker had become a Sith known as Darth Vader. Gun was on Coruscant when he recieved orders from the chancellor to exicute Order 66. Order 66 means to kill and destroy all Jedi. Gun used the Force and discovered that Palpatine was a Sith. He didn't want to kill Steve or Brandon or any other Jedi. Gun also sensed a clone. The deserted clone, Cut Lawquane. Gun stole a Republic Gunship and flew across the galaxy to Selucemi and lived with Cut, his wife, and children. Cwagungood 17:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) The Last of the Jedi Gun was unaware that Steve Striker had survived Order 66. If Brandon survived, he was also unaware of it. In the meantime, he helped Cut and his wife raise their kids. Their kids soon started calling him "Uncle Blaster." In 17 BBY, Gun got word from a Rebel scout that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had survived. Gun quickly contacted him. Obi-Wan was a bit confused at first, but was glad that Gun could sense the Emperor's hatred towords democracy. Gun and Obi-Wan talked. Obi-Wan soon found out that Cut was a deserter and left the Republic after the First Battle of Geonosis, but didn't really care. He was just glad to see Gun safe and sound. Obi-Wan explained to Gun that former Jedi Padawan, Ferus Olin, had survived and Obi-Wan was on Tatooine watching the youngling, Luke Skywalker. Obi-Wan gave Gun strict orders to remain on Selucemi. If Vader or the Emperor could sense his presance, they would certainly kill Cut and the kids as well. The kids were teenagers now, but still needed to be taken care of. Everyone got along just fine. Cwagungood 03:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Joining the Galactic Rebellion While the Rebellion Against Dark Nebula was hard enough on the Jedi, Gun faced a new challenge. He wasn't a clone anymore. He was an individual. He had to make his own decisions now. He didn't have anyone to take orders from. He thought about for five years. He finally made his choice. He was going to join the Galactic Rebellion Against the Empire. It was the only way to bring justace and peace back to the galaxy. He told Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan agreed he must join it, but not live on Selucemi. Gun needed his own place in the galaxy to live. Not an old country house. It was decided. Gun would move back to Coruscant and live in the Orange District, which is part of the Underworld. Cwagungood 03:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Double Agents While Gun tried to live a normal life, he couldn't get the thought of Anakin being Darth Vader out of his head! Obi-Wan contacted him soon with an important mission, Ferus Olin was becoming a double agent and Obi-Wan decided that Gun should too. Ferus would go undercover as Darth Vader's apprentice and Gun would go undercover as a stormtrooper commander. It wasn't going to be easy, but who said that it was? Soon, Gun would infiltrate the Jedi Temple and uncover the bodies of younglings and padawans. Ferus had done this, a while ago himself! When it was discovered that Gun was a double agent, he defeated all of the stormtroopers with a lightsaber he found lying on the ground, that way, Vader and Palpatine would think that Obi-Wan did it. Gun left no survivors and showed no mercy. If one stormtrooper escaped, Gun would be hunted down and defeated, and Ferus' mission would be compromised. Gun returned to his life in the Underworld, until he must return to the line of duty. Cwagungood 20:40, July 20, 2012 (UTC) FAQ's and Answers Q: What do you perfer people call you besides "Gun Good?" A: Blaster Q: What is your YouTube name? A: cwagungood Q: Why don't you change your name? A: I like it. It just tells you that I'm good with a gun! :) Q: How do you get Shadow Tech Gear? A: Collect little red and blue circles on the ground in the Umbara Combat Zone. HINT: They look like holograms on the ground. Q: How do you get DO-T? A: A SOE Offical must give you a code. EX: You win a lightsaber duel against Emissary Event. He may give you a code. Q: Please give me a code for Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto, DO-T, ect. A: I cannot. Each code can only be used once. Once it's used it can't be used again. NOTE:'' Infobox picture was edited and uploaded by Matt Goldnight.'' NOTE: These are just a few. Post comments if you have anymore questions you would like to ask me! I will try to answer them as quickly as possible. Thanks! Cwagungood 23:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Clones Category:Lifetime Members Category:Leader